Casa Blackmane
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game *'Full name:' Casa Blackmane *'Race:' Leoman *'Birthplace:' Someplace in the Eyrian Lakelands. *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles *'Parents: Father: ' Unknown Mother: Unknown *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Birthdate:' Unknown. the only thing anyone is sure of is she is much older than she looks. *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 5' 6" *'Weight:' 273 *'Build:' Medium, very curvy *'Marital status:' Married to Evan Blackmane in a Vegas wedding parlor on a Parallel Earth. *'Description:' A curvy sex kitten with an utter disdain for clothing of any kind. She trims around her nipples so they show. (Untrimmed they get lost in the fur) She has been noted to add the face marks of a puma at cons. You figure it out. *'Skin coloring:' Nut brown where it shows. *'Eyes:' Amber *'Hair:' Russet *'Body:' Tawney brown *'Routine Activities:' Good question. She seems to get around. Furry Cons, baiting racists, rescuing lost puppies. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Rogue, Healer, may be others. *'Financial Status:' Well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Church of Blackmane. *'Known Associates:' Outside of family none known. *'Personality:' Sex kitten too available for your own good. The kind that never comes in the front door, unless you guard the back, then she comes up through the cellar...somehow. She is brash, forward, and in your face. Nothing shy about her. Unless she is angry with you, then you will never see the knife. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Demigod, well secured, nope, got it. *'Physical/mental Problems:' There might be a few. Old Damage is long hinted at. You will never get inside to find it. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that hate forward women, outsiders and aliens. She is all of the above. And she is in your face about it. *'Special Abilities:' Demigod, we know that. Exact abilities unknown. Adimantine laced claws. A magical process that makes the claws hard enough to cut steel, but still able to grow normally. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' We understand all Primal beings have then. we don't know hers. *'Bureau File:' Casa, according to the Blackmane Chronicle, drifted into the circle of Evan's adventuring group and became a fixture as a capable healer, but with with a deep ruthless streak. She also had good skills in stealth and sneakiness that cannot be explained by being Leoman alone. The woman has a past, she has said as much but not even her Husband can get it out of her. As far as she is concerned she began with the adventuring party. Casa is noted as aggressively against the idea of bearing children, but more than willing to raise those borne by others. All of Evan's children happily call her Mother. One trait that is noted is when you raise this woman’s ire she can be creatively cruel. Much like the cat playing with its prey. She does not need for anyone to know it was her, your suffering is enough. The Holy works of Blackmane speak of this. Casa is seen at Blackmane and Ashby family gatherings. She is neither brash nor difficult in these settings, being totally supportive of the family gathering and patient with children. She talks female shop with the older women. Orane Blackmane speaks of her as the only woman that ever gave her the love of a Mother. When Anthony Allion was asked if he knew her past we got the sharpest look he has ever given an agent. "None of your damn business." was the only answer. *'Recent Events:' Casa has been active in the effective cleric movement, the pagan edition. She is an active member of the Church of Blackmane. Evan Blackmane and herself recently "bought" Scientoffery from L. Ron Blubbed for getting him out of Hell. She has been playing out in the courts with the Blackmanes insisting they "own" the souls and property of Scientoffery for having bought the billion year contracts. They are gleefully perusing this in court. Most recently she has been in the news for a violent encounter with David Miscarriage of Scientoffey. She apparently pushed his buttons and he physically assaulted her. Unlike his peons she retaliated nearly ripping half his face off, and in Florida, "stand your ground" laws. He started it, the cops did not arrest her but Miscarriage is facing sexual assault changes when he gets out of the hospital. We personally doubt the changes will go to trial, but they will further stain him. The unfriendly press has been making hay and his black suited goons cannot stop it. Meta Casa has a deeply troubling tragic past she wishes to escape from. That is all the detail I have ever committed to record for the simple reason that what I don't know I can't spill. Even DMs can slip up. --Garry Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders Category:Blackmane Category:Religion of Greyhawke